The Consummation of Love
by Chrmedfreak
Summary: Ben and Kevin have been together for about four months, and Kevin wants to seal the deal, and he doesn't mean marriage. After a bad encounter with Ben's parents, Ben considers leaving Kevin, only to be reassured by a short lived gift. The sequel to GASC.
1. Pleasure In Spite of Me

Pleasure In Spite Of Me

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. This story was never used in the original plot and is pure fiction.**

**Finally, the sequel! Warning there is sexual content, do not continue if you are offended by this. Tell me what you think, and yes there will be MPREG later in the story. However, I cannot guarantee this will be permanent. You tell me what you think. Send me a message or review me. I feed off of reviews, so don't starve me.**

Ben sat on his bed with a pen in his hand, and a journal in his lap. The ink in his pen waited for it's final journey onto paper but Ben couldn't find the words to use. He finally settled on four simple words.

_I Love Kevin Levin_

Kevin came running in to the room, only to pounce on top of Ben. "Hey beautiful."

Ben only blushed in response. "Hey Kevin."

"Aren't you going to give me a gooey and girly nickname like any other girlfriend in the world?"

"First of all, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm your boyfriend. Second of all, you hate gooey nicknames."

"I do hate gooey nicknames. I hate them on a ship, on a boat, when I trip, and when I float. Still, I love you, so if you want to give me a nickname, I'll let you."

"As opposed to just beating me?"

"You got it."

"I just have on question."

"Shoot."

"How do you make a rhyme so undeniably stupid, and yet at the same time the sweetest thing on Earth?"

"It's a gift. Now tell me Benji, who can rhyme better than that?"

"Bane can."

"Well of course he can! He wrights fucking spells for a living!"

"Whatever, I'm just saying." Ben said with a smirk.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to break up with me until I can rhyme."

"Shut up Beef Cake." Ben yanked on Kevin's shirt until he was in kissing range, then closed the distance.

"Feeling bold today?"

"You bring it out in me."

Kevin licked Ben's lips and whispered to him, "Why don't we consummate our love.............."

"You want to get married?"

"I was actually thinking of something a little less innocent."

"Oh..........."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Kevin................."

"Oh come on, it feels good."

"Where does it go?" Ben said as he motioned towards Kevin's crotch.

"Up your ass."

The bottoms section of Ben's face sank as his top half rose, to show the shock he was feeling.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't know that?"

"Won't that hurt?!"

"Probably."

"So your willing to hurt me?"

"Only if you say yes."

Ben gulped and took in a sharp breath. "I have to go talk to Gwen." So he did. Ben ran off and found Gwen in her bedroom.

............................................................................................................................................

**Later That Day, At Gwen's**

"He did what?!"

"He asked me to have sex with him."

"He actually said, 'will you have sex with me' ?"

"No, he moved in slow. Totally Kevin like. He licked my lips, then asked me if I wanted to consummate our love."

"He wanted to get married?"

"Think dirtier."

"He wanted to elope?"

"Filthy Gwen. Think filthy."

"Oh, that's right, he wanted sex. So........"

"So what?"

"Did you?"

"NO! I wanted to talk to you first.........."

"Well, I say go for it. Just have _safe_ sex. That's very important."

"Your such a mom."

"Only for you Ben."

............................................................................................................................................

**Ben's Bedroom**

"Okay Kevin. As long as you can make it feel good, with limited pain, and make it safe."

"What, do you think I have VD or something?"

"Funny. I mean it Kevin, or no deal."

"Just kidding," Kevin chimed as he pulled out a thin package.

Ben got a puzzled look on his face.

"It's called a condom. What did you mean by safe sex, if you don't know what a condom is?"

"I don't really know."

Kevin decided to let it go, and bent down to place his hand on Ben's crotch. After a few minutes of rubbing that area, he found that Ben was excited enough for other forms of foreplay.

"Have you ever jacked off?" Kevin asked between sloppy kisses.

"Never. What exactly is that?"

"Masturbation."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Still never."

Ben pulled back for air, only to be yanked back by Kevin's strong and sexy arms.

Kevin pulled his, and Ben's shirt off, then threw them to the floor. After which he was fixated on Ben's chest.

"Why are you so interested in my non-existent chest? Are you imagining breasts?"

"Boobs Ben, and no, I'm not."

Kevin placed his hands on Ben's chest and rubbed there for a while, which caused a slight moan to escape from Ben's mouth.

Kevin then, without warning, violently twisted Ben's nipples.

"Ow! Mother!"

"What's a matter Benji? Calling your mommy?"

"I wasn't finished with that statement.............."

"Oh. Good, cussing is sexy."

"It is?"

"To me."

"Of course."

Kevin kissed Ben on his nipples, then trailed his loose lips down towards Ben's pants, then proceeded to unbutton them with his teeth. Kevin then removed Ben's underwear with his teeth as well.

Ben let out a disappointed moan. "For a minute there, I thought you would put your mouth around it." Ben then quickly closed his legs, for he realized just how vulnerable he was.

"It's called a blowjob Ben, but I don't do that. Open your legs though, it's really hard when they are closed."

Ben did as he was told. Kevin then kneeled down by the bed, right in front of Ben. He lifted Ben's legs and placed his mouth.

Ben felt something warm and wet against his ass. It was going in further, entering the crack, and rubbing along the hole. Then it happened, it entered Ben, only to be followed by a surge of pleasure.

"Ah, Kevin................." Ben moaned.

Kevin proceeded to insert and take out his tongue until Ben was drenched with saliva. Then, he placed his dick at the Ben's opening and pushed in. Ben's face contorted in pain, but he trusted Kevin, so he kept his mouth shut.

Kevin pulled in and out in a rhythmic motion, faster and faster, until he reached maximum speed. He got lost in Ben, only his sexual instincts were left. He was an animal.

"Ow! Kevin it doesn't feel good............. Kevin it hurts!"

Kevin didn't listen to Ben, he just kept going.

"Kevin! Please! It hurts too much!"

Kevin kept going and going, until he was spent.

Ben was in shock. It hurt so much, he just curled up and lay there.

"Oh god, wasn't that great Benji?"

Ben didn't reply. He only lay there. Silent.

It was like that for the rest of the day, until Kevin had to leave. He managed to get Ben dressed, with a few screeches of pain, but dressed non the less.

Before Kevin left, he tried to kiss Ben, only to be yelled at.

"Don't touch me! I told you it hurt and you didn't listen! You didn't care! You were just pleasuring yourself! In spite of me!"


	2. Compassion Is Limited, Love Isn't

Compassion Is Limited, Love Isn't

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. This story is purely fictitious.**

**Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter. There is a grander plan to all of this MPREG, trust me. It will reveal itself later. Reviews and comments needed! Without them I die. So don't kill me. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

Kevin and Gwen were driving towards Ben when she spat, "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you stop?"

"I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? He was screaming for you to stop! If you hurt him, if I have to take him to the hospital, you won't live to see another day..........." Gwen retorted as she formed a small mana ball on her finger tip.

"Don't threaten me Gwen. Don't you think I feel guilty? He won't even let me near him anymore!"

"You're going to marry him."

"Psychic vision?"

"No. I mean you're going to marry him or I will kill you. You took his virginity, and he didn't even like it. If you don't marry him I'll be forced to kill you."

"You wouldn't do that."

Gwen crossed her arms and said, "Don't doubt me Levin."

............................................................................................................................................

As they walked into the house they found that Ben was sitting on the love seat with a blanket around him, and his parents in front on the couch.

"Kevin, sit down." Mr. Tennyson spoke.

"I would rather stand."

"Sit down." he repeated as he pointed at the space next to Ben.

"Gwen, pull up a chair."

"Now, Kevin, I don't know what you were thinking. Frankly I don't know what _you _were thinking, _Ben_.

Ben's mother nudged his dad in the arm. "Don't go there. We won't judge you in that area sweetie. We just want to know why you did what you did. You obviously didn't like it."

"It was my fault.........." Kevin began.

"No! It was my fault, I seduced Kevin, and didn't follow through, so it hurt."

_Benji did some research. Wait, why is he sticking up for me?_

"Ben, I'm really disappointed in you. Your grounded, for the rest of he year. That means no aliens, no Gwen, and definitely no Kevin."

Ben was losing it. He couldn't even have his cousin? He stuck up for Kevin because he loved him. The truth was, he could live without Kevin right now, but no Gwen............... He began to shake uncontrollably, his whole body was covered in goosebumps.

"Ben? Did you hear me? Don't ignore me young man. Can I have a response?!"

Ben's mother nudged his father once more. "Stop it."

Ben's father persisted though. He kept pestering Ben until he started to cry.

Ben's face was drenched in tears, his eyes were blood shot, and he was too cold. Kevin looked at Ben and then back at Ben's dad.

"I'm too much trouble to your family. I think I should leave."

"Thank you Kevin for choosing the right thing to do."

Kevin nodded before shifting positions in order to get up, then something stopped him.

"Don't leave me Kevin. My compassion is limited, but my love isn't. Don't leave me. Please..............."

Ben was shaking even more now.

"Ben, your father wants me to leave."

"I don't care what he wants anymore! I just want you! He's already disowned for being gay, I need someone Kevin, don't leave me!"

Kevin pulled Ben into his lap and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Benji, it's okay........ wha..........."

"What? What's wrong?" Gwen pleaded.

"He fainted."

............................................................................................................................................

**Later That Day At The Hospital**

"Well, Mrs. Tennyson, it looks like your son has Toxemia."

Bane, who had come at Gwen's request, stood up and questioned the doctor. The doctor assured him that it was confusing to her too, but that it was the truth.

"Why is it so surprising? You can heal it, can't you?"

"Of course," the doctor soothed.

Bane looked at Gwen and said, "It's surprising because Toxemia is a disease that only occurs in pregnant women."

Ben shot out of his bed and exclaimed, "I'm pregnant?!"


	3. Fuck This, Shut Up, You Might Die

Fuck This. Shut Up. You Might Die.

**I do not own any of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was in a place where internet access was not available. I found a way to get rid of the baby, because so many of you said no to the MPREG. Sorry for making Ben such a horrible thing in this chapter, but it was necessary for the outcome. Stay tuned for more. Also, review and comment, because if you don't, I will implode. Don't let me implode..............**

Ben sat in his bed, his mom on one side, and Kevin on the other. Each sooting and assuring him.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. I'm sure Gwen and that strange boy can figure something out. Speaking of that boy............." Ben's mother looked up at Kevin.

Kevin responded with, "He's Gwen's friend. He's magical too."

"I know that, I mean, doesn't he.........."

"I know! Don't you just want to.........."

"Exactly!"

"What are you two talking about?!" Ben screamed while clutching his stomach, "I'm fucking _pregnant_, and you two are talking about Gwen's friend?! Am I important to you at all?!" Ben continued to screech things like this until his voice was too strained to speak. Then he began to sob.

"Ben you're getting the sheets wet." Kevin announced.

Ben's mom looked down at her son and assessed he was hormonal. "It's strange, because it usually doesn't happen this early, but I think the hormones are getting to him." She then poked his stomach, only to see it bounce.

"There's something in there already..........."

"What did you expect? Alien offspring do everything faster." Ben spat.

"We're just trying to help baby."

"Baby. That's exactly it. I'm having a fucking baby. I don't want a fucking baby! Get it out of me! Now! I mean it! I swear I'll go alien on your ass!"

"Ben! Watch your language!" Sandra scolded.

"What the fuck do I care!? I'm grounded for the rest of my life anyway. Not only did I have sex, but I'm fucking pregnant to top it off. What do you think dad's punishment will be? No TV for a week? I'll be lucky if he fucking let's me have a fucking hot meal! Fuck, fuck, fuck! What are you going to do about it, mommy dearest?!"

Sandra just looked down at her son with wide eyes.

"Ben.........." both Kevin and Sandra said in unison.

............................................................................................................................................

Gwen and Bane sat on her bed, looking through their books for anything related to male pregnancy.

"I found something on giving men a surge of estrogen."

"What will that do?"

"Just thought I'd mention it............."

"Why?"

"Well maybe if we super charge it with magic, it will make him a girl. If not forever, than just long enough to deliver the baby safely."

"Bane, Ben doesn't want the baby, and neither does Kevin. That's not an option. I think we're looking for something along the lines of a super natural abortion."

"Got it."

"I found something!"

"What?"

"To transfer life. If we mix it with the spell to switch bodies, then maybe we can find a girl who wants a kid and give it to her."

"Oh yeah Gwen, what are we going to tell her? Pay no attention to the floating bubble coming towards your stomach, that's just your baby."

"Well when you put it like that......."

"Relax, a sleeping spell, concealment potion, and she will never know. Now how do we find her?" Bane stated.

"I don't know." Gwen spat as her phone rang, "Hold on, let me get this."

"Hello? Oh, hey Aunt Sandra. Yeah, we found something. What do you mean? He isn't reacting well to the pregnancy? What does that mean? Ben? Cussing? No................ We'll be right there."

"What was that about?"

"The hormones aren't reacting well with Ben. He's going nuts."

............................................................................................................................................

**Later That Day, At The Hospital**

"What do you mean it will float out of me? Get your fucking hands off of me!" Ben shot at Kevin.

"Dammit Ben! If you going to fucking cuss me out, use some different words! I'm tired of being your fucking bitch and getting yelled at in return! I didn't ask for a kid! I wanted you!"

"Well I didn't ask to get raped, or for a kid. I only asked for you."

"Well you have me, now how about treating me like your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend don't rape each other............"

"Would you get over that?! You told me it was okay and I got lost in the moment. I'm sorry Benji, I had been wanting to do that for so long, that I just couldn't stop. I used to like being around you. You made me feel safe, but now you just make me want to vomit!"

"That is it! Both of you need to shut the fuck up! I need to concentrate, and that requires quiet, because if I don't have concentration then I could strip Ben of his life source. Do you want that?"

"No.........." bot of them muttered.

"Good. Now stop saying fuck. It's getting on my nerves." Bane said as he threw two mana muzzles over Kevin and Ben's mouths. "That's better."


	4. Say Bye To Two

Say Bye To Two

**I do not own any characters or plot or merchandise, or any part of the Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force franchise. **

**Sorry guys for not responding in a while. I know this is a bit of a scare, but don't worry. Ben is strong, and Bane cares too much about the three of them to let him die. Good news, the Baby is gone. Thank you so much for your patience. Please review and comment. Your input really does go into my stories. Thanks again. Sincerely, Chrmedfreak.**

Kevin rubbed Ben's stomach, purring through the mana muzzle. He was still mad at Ben, but he figured Ben needed someone right now.

Gwen lightly pushed Kevin to the side so she could get to Ben. She then placed lavender plants around Ben's body, followed by a ring of amber.

"Don't forget the deadly nightshade and roses." Bane urged.

"_Deadly Nightshade?_ What does that mean?"

"Don't worry Ben. It won't even touch you."

Gwen told Kevin to lift Ben's shirt. After Kevin did so, she rubbed a ceremonial oil on Ben's stomach.

"Ok, Ben, I need you to lay absolutely still and think of nothing. I mean nothing."

Ben only nodded.

............................................................................................................................................

Ben awoke to the sound of Bane and Gwen chanting, their hands flowing over his stomach. He couldn't make out the words, but it felt like he was dying. He came to full consciousness and turned towards Kevin while letting out a small whimper. Kevin laid a light kiss on Ben's lips in return. After which, he put a finger over Ben's mouth and shushed him.

"Just close your eyes, you'll be fine."

Ben nodded and did so.

............................................................................................................................................

Ben woke again, this time in extreme pain. He clutched his stomach and screamed out in pain. Ben felt his stomach contracting, then some sort of liquid came up his throat, then it came out. It spewed all over the bed, and some of it even landed on Ben's face.

Gwen came running in, and put an arm around Ben's shoulder, as to support him.

"Ben! Are you okay?"

"N-n-n-n-no. I can't breathe, and it hurts. It hurts so much."

"Ben, just relax. What happened?"

"I woke up, and this happened."

"I'll go get Bane and Kevin, just relax. Okay?"

Ben nodded as a tear escaped his eye, and trailed down his cheek.

............................................................................................................................................

"What do you mean _lethal mix_?! He's going to die?"

Bane shrugged back into the shadows, before responding with," Well, no. Not If I can make an antidote."

"Than make it! Make it now!"

"There is no need to scream Kevin."

"Shut up Gwen! Bane you better heal him right now or I will kill you!"

"Your kidding."

Kevin turned to Gwen and asked, "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Kevin absorbed the metal of the pan sitting on the counter, then came running at Bane while yelling, "Too late!"

Bane dodged, then sent Kevin flying into the wall. "Gwen didn't tell you? I'm telekinetic. Comes in handy. After all, it's not like I can premonition someone to death."

Kevin got up slowly, as his back ached.

Bane walked towards him and stepped over either side of Kevin's body. "Still want to kill me?"

Kevin responded by kicking his legs to the side, which caused Bane to fall to the ground. As Bane fell, Kevin got up and threw a punch in Banes face, only to be thwarted by Bane kicking Kevin's legs to the side.

Bane, being the smart one, threw Kevin into the table as soon as he got up. Even when Kevin came charging at him, Bane was able to throw a few punches, followed by a few round house kicks.

Kevin lunged at Bane once more. Bane simply flipped right over Kevin, and landed safely on his feet. He then proceeded to throw Kevin into the wall once more. Gwen finally stepped in and threw a mana cage around Kevin.

"Kevin, what's your problem? Ben wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't done stuff to him."

"Oh, so now this is my fault? Ben's near death, again, is my fault?!"

"Basically!"

Then Kevin did something neither of them expected. He broke down. He fell to his knees and began to cry. "I can't lose him. He's mine. My Benji. I just can't lose him. Then this one fucking beats the crap out of me," Kevin sobbed as he pointed to Bane.

"Oh Kevin.........."

"Now who's the fruit," Bane muttered.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing.............."


	5. Side Effects May Include

Side Effects May Include.................

**I do not own any of the Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force characters or plot.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post, I've been busy. Anyway, I thought I would enlighten Bane on aliens. Also, I know the whole body switching thing was a bit weird, but Gwen doesn't know how to sing, and I wanted to express feelings through song. They will switch back after Ben is saved. Comments and Reviews make me happy. Don't make me depressed. Please...........**

**Oh, and before I forget, I do not own anything of Kerli's Lily Allen's or Katy Perry's. Their music is their own, as well as their names.**

Kevin lay on the couch, watching Bane crush berries in a small bowl.

"Can I help?"

Bane smiled and handed Kevin a bowl which bore the essence of both Gwen and himself. "Slowly add mint leaves to that."

Kevin did as he was told. At least until he grabbed the wrong herb and threw it into the bowl. Bane screamed for Kevin to stop, but it was too late.

A large light encompassed Bane, then disappeared as soon as it came. A thud could be heard from the bathroom that Gwen was in, followed by a scream from Bane's mouth.

............................................................................................................................................

"What the hell man?"

"I am not a man!"

"Jesus christ, you feel that strongly about being gay?"

"GAY!? Kevin, it's Gwen!"

"You fantasize too much dude."

"I mean it! It's Gwen! Your middle name is Ethan, you read Romeo & Juliet every single spring break, and you've known you're gay since you were fourteen, you only pretended to love me so Ben wouldn't know!"

"Nice mind tricks Bane. Stay out of my head."

Gwen (In Bane's Body) slapped Kevin across the face.

Bane (In Gwen's Body) walked out of the bathroom clutching his (her) head.

"Believe it Kevin. I'm Bane. That's Gwen. You put the wrong herb in the mix of our essences and switched our bodies."

............................................................................................................................................

(From This Point On, When I Say Gwen, I Mean Gwen In Bane's Body. When I say Bane, I mean Bane in Gwen's body.)

............................................................................................................................................

Kevin sat in silence, until Gwen shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just something between my legs...................."

Kevin burst out laughing while pointing at Gwen. "You're not a girl anymore Gwen, you have a dick!"

Gwen went wide eyed and dropped the bowl in her hand. "Ew........... You guys have to deal with this all the time?"

"It's not so much dealing as it is enjoying." Kevin responded.

Bane nodded in agreement.

"I don't see how............"

"Regardless, we need to work around this somehow. The effects will last for two days, which is the amount of time Ben has to live. Since Kevin was stupid enough to use the last ingredient for this wonderful switch, we have to find more."

"Well, where do we find it?" Kevin questioned Bane.

"It's pretty common in herb shops. We just don't have enough money to buy it," Gwen responded.

"Doesn't matter, we can just break in and steal the herb."

"Kevin!" both Gwen and Bane said in unison.

"I know it's bad, but it's for Ben. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Maybe," Bane muttered, "but the herb is protected by good energies, if it is touched after negative deeds have been done, it will wither."

"Well than how the hell do we save Ben?"

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital......." Gwen suggested.

"We can't. Not without his parents. The hospital was suspicious of why Ben wouldn't take his watch off before. If his parents aren't there, they can try to remove it themselves."

"Then we can tell his parents." Gwen probed.

"No." Kevin stated, "If we tell Sandra and Carl they'll blame it on me again. They won't let me see Ben."

"Well, if it means his life, can't you just suffer?" Gwen pleaded.

Bane shook his head vigorously. "Feels weird to have long hair............."

"Was there a point to that?"

"Oh. Right. You don't want to separate Kevin and Ben for too long. Ben is totally dependent on him. Kevin is his only friend.............. with benefits."

"Yeah, but the benefits aren't mutual." Gwen spat, then both her and Bane broke out in laughter.

"That's not funny!" Kevin protested, "I really do love him!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." the two energy beings said in harmony.

"Wait a minute.............."

"What?"

"Bane, how did you know Ben can't take his watch off?"

"You mean the Omnitrix? I can read minds you know. It took me a few days to get the whole gist of it, but I understand magic isn't real and that I'm probably some sort of extra terrestrial energy being. I got over it. Besides, my spells still work, so who cares?"

"Oh...................."

"I'm going to check on Ben." Kevin stated and walked away.

............................................................................................................................................

Kevin placed his hand on Ben's forehead. Ben was burning up.

"Kevin......................"

"What's wrong Benji?"

"Make it go away................."

"Make what go away?"

"The pain................"

"We're trying Benji. Just hold on."

By now Ben was crying hysterically. "Make it go away! It hurts so much! Please!"

"I know, I know, just relax, I'm trying really hard." Kevin cooed as he pulled Ben into his arms. Within seconds of doing so, his shirt was drenched with sweat and tears.

"Ben..............."

Kevin lay Ben down on his bed once again and walked out of the room to join Bane and Gwen.

............................................................................................................................................

"We need to do something, and fast."

"But what?" Gwen questioned as she picked up a newspaper to search for a quick paying job.

As she did, a cold wave went down her spine causing her to shiver uncontrollably. The shivers went up and down her spine until they reached her head and made a loud ringing noise in her ears. Her eyes widened and she got a distant and cold look on her face. Her now blue eyes, seemed to have a light fog rolling around in them. She stayed like this for about a minute before snapping back to reality with a violent shake.

"What did you see?" Bane urged.

"That was a premonition?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah..............." Gwen whispered, "I, I think that I saw some sort of singing contest at Mr. Smoothie. They even set up a whole stage. Winner takes home $300. Do you always get this ringing in your ears?"

"Yep. Always. Anyway, the herb cost $250. That would be perfect."

"To bad you can't sing anymore."

"Anymore? Bane used to sing?"

"Yes meat head, I used to sing. Then puberty hit and my voice got too shaky."

Kevin rubbed his chin and poked Bane in the chest.

"Ow! There is actually something there Kevin, I'm not a guy anymore."

"Just wanted to get your attention. You said you can't sing anymore because your voice got too deep and shaky?"

"Yes. Must I repeat myself?," Bane said rubbing his chest.

"Stop rubbing it......." Gwen said as she kicked Bane.

"Hello? Doesn't that mean you still know how to sing?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, you said yourself, you're not a guy anymore. You have a girl voice now, so use it and win the $300."

"I never thought of that............"

............................................................................................................................................

Gwen and Kevin stood outside the dressing rooms that Mr. Smoothie had set up, waiting for Bane to finish getting dressed. Apparently the contest required you to sing four songs, each requires a new outfit, and you can only sing from two artists.

"What do we do if an alien attacks?"

"Bane has pretty good control over Telekinesis, it shouldn't be a problem between me and him."

"Yeah, but you don't have mana anymore. He does, and you have Telekinesis."

"He's a quick study."

"And you?"

"Oh, I'm screwed."

"Perfect."

Bane stepped out of the dressing room sporting a rather revealing outfit. It consisted of a blue plaid skirt, and halter top with a white collar. Around this shirt was a cover that wrapped around and buttoned in the front, which was made of blue jean material. The shoes were the same pattern as the skirt, with a black buckle on the front base. Sparkles were used a lot, both in the hair and on the face.

"Wow.............."

"You can see my legs!"

"So? Sex appeal works wonders."

"God that's just gross............"

"I don't know what your talking about, he looks hot. You should dress like that when you get your body back."

"He looks like a sexy emo school girl!"

"That's kinda the point," Bane said while trying to hide his blushing face.

"So did you choose your two artists?"

"Yep. Lily Allen and Kerli."

"What if you get encored?"

"Katy Perry."

"Okay, let's go set up. We're up next."


	6. The Siren's Song Is That Of Glamour

The Siren's Song Is That Of Glamour

**I do not own any of the Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force franchise, nor do I own anything by Lily Allen, Kerli Koiv, or Katy Perry. Ur So Gay, Not Fair, Creepshow, Walking On Air, and The Fear are all songs that belong to those three beautiful and talented women.**

**Finally! Bane singing........... with Gwen's voice! I introduced a little Gwen/Bane, but I won't further it until Bane grows out of his fruity phase. Yes, Ben and Kevin will have sex once more. Yeah! Don't worry, Ben won't get hurt again. Hope you enjoy! Please comment and review. Studies say that reviews are a good substitute for food or even water. So don't starve me. I spent all my money on this computer, so I don't have food. Just kidding, but really, reviews, they make me happy. Oh, also, I did change the lyrics in Not Fair on purpose. Not a typo. I did it to match the situation.**

"Next up is the fabulous Gwen Tennyson!"

As Bane walked onto the stage, Gwen gave him a puzzled look, as if to say, 'the _fabulous _Gwen?' He just nodded in response and took his place on stage.

"Alright Gwen. This is your first song, what would like to sing?"

Bane stepped up to the microphone and whispered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry. What was that Miss Tennyson?"

Bane cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "I said, Walking On Air, by Kerli Koiv."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it."

The man dressed in a smoothie costume stepped off the stage and motioned for the band to start.

As the music started both Gwen and Kevin could tell that Bane was nervous. Gwen smiled at him reassuringly, while Kevin just nodded.

After a couple minutes of silence, Bane finally opened his mouth and counted the band off for a second time. Seventeen seconds passed before Bane began to make small noises comparable to the sound, 'La'. After five seconds of that, he finally began to sing actual words.

"There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place,

Little creepy town in a little creepy world,

Little creepy girl,

With her little creepy face,

Saying funny things that you have never heard,

Do you know what it's all about?

Are you brave enough to figure out?

Know that you can set your world on fire,

If you are strong enough to leave your doubts.

Feel it,

Breath it,

Believe it,

And you'll be walking on air.

Go Try,

Go Fly,

So High,

And you'll be walking on air............."

After just a few verses both Gwen and Kevin were entranced. Sure it was her voice, but she could never use it like that. Bane once again had outdone her. Kevin was amazed at the way Bane moved. He was able to move with the music, he moved Gwen's body so fluidly. It was so cute, so sexy, so intelligent, and so awesome all at the same time. Hands, arms, and body all moved in perfect harmony.

Before any of them knew it, Bane was standing next to them asking what they thought.

"Huh? What? Oh..........." Kevin muttered as he sat in a stupor.

"That was so good Ban... I mean Gwen. I really liked it."

"Good. That's good. Oh, and Kevin, the next song will be about you, from Ben's point of view."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see."

............................................................................................................................................

Bane stepped out of the dressing room once more wearing a less revealing, yet equally as appealing dress. It was pure white and went down slightly past his knees. The dress seemed to stop below his arms, yet has two short sleeves that only covered his shoulders. The heels had to be at least four inches, with a gold buckle shaped like a heart on the front base of the shoe. His hair was slightly curled, and was thrown over his side in a seductive manner, while it left a few of his bangs hanging to the side over one of his eyes. Lastly, he had a tan colored belt with a gold buckle.

"You look good." Gwen said.

"Yeah........" Kevin said as he ogled over Gwen's now accentuated breasts.

"Stop staring!" Gwen screeched.

"I'm not staring!"

"Your are so staring!"

"Well he doesn't mind........."

"Actually it's kinda creepy." Bane interjected, hoping to ease the tension.

"Fine." Kevin said as they walked towards the stage.

............................................................................................................................................

Bane stepped on the stage and announced his next performance.

"I will now be singing Not Fair By Lily Allen. This song is dedicated to two of my close friends."

Kevin put a puzzled look on his face. What did this have to do with him?

"Oh he treats me with respect,

He says he loves me all the time,

He calls me fifteen times a day,

He likes to make sure that I'm fine,

You know I've never met a man,

Who makes me feel quite so secure,

He's not like all those other boys,

They're all so dumb and immature........

There's just one thing that's getting in the way,

When we go up to bed,

You're just no good,

It's such a shame,

I look into your eyes,

I want to get to know ya,

And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over........

Oh it's Not Fair and I think you're really mean,

I think you're really mean,

I think you're really mean,

Oh you're supposed to care,

But you only make me scream, you only make me scream,

Oh it's not fair, and it's really not okay,

It's really not okay,

It's really not okay,

Oh you're supposed to care,

But all you do is take, yeah all you do is take......."

As Bane got off the stage the smoothie guy thanked him. When he walked over to their table, he found a laughing Gwen and a scowling Kevin.

"That's real funny fruity."

Bane frowned, then blushed a bit when Gwen smacked Kevin in the head and said, "Leave him alone! He just did something to save _your _boyfriend. Besides, Ben looks up to Bane, he would be mad if he heard you insult him."

"Wait, I thought they just met at the beach."

"No, Ben didn't want you to feel left out."

Kevin frowned and turned away.

............................................................................................................................................

Bane had finished singing his last two songs, and his encore. He had sung Creepshow By Kerli, The Fear By Lily Allen, and for his encore, Ur So Gay by Katy Perry.

Gwen had bought smoothies for everyone and brought them to Bane and Kevin.

"It was just a song Kevin, I didn't mean to offend you." Bane soothed.

"Oh Kevin, you know Ben loves you. Like Bane said, it was just a song."

"I know, I know. It's still my fault though. None of this would have happened if I hadn't done that to him."

"You don't know that Kevin."

"No, I don't. But Bane does. I bet he saw it before you switched bodies."

"Bane? Did you?"

"Well............I mean.............yes."

"And?"

"Kevin........... don't take this the wrong way, but no. None of this would have happened if you hadn't."

"Oh................"

............................................................................................................................................

The next day, after receiving their money and life time supply of free smoothies, Gwen and Bane headed to the herb store while Kevin stayed behind to take care of Ben.

"You'll be better in a little bit baby. Just a little longer."

Ben nodded and turned his head towards the waste basket, then let the vomit flow.

"Oh shit. Ben are you okay?"

"Yeah..................."

Kevin smiled weakly and pulled Ben into his arms. "Give me a kiss."

Ben did as he was told, with a little help from Kevin.

"Hey Kevin............."

"What's up Benji?"

"I was thinking, maybe if I make it out of this..........."

"You mean when. When you make it out of this."

"_When _I make it out of this, maybe you might wanna try again."

"Try what again?"

"You know.................sex."

Kevin chuckled and said, "Whatever you want Benji. Whatever you want."


	7. Detox, Passion, And Goodbyes

Detox, Passion, and Goodbyes

**I do not own any part of Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. This story is pure fiction.**

**Yeah! The final chapter! I decided to throw in some Gwen/Bane in there. The next story will still have Bevin in it, but will be focusing on Bane and his dark past. The things that Gwen and Ben didn't know. Hope you enjoy! Reviews and comments are always welcomed. Sincerely, Chrmedfreak.**

Ben lay on the bed resting. His antidote had been made, and he was instructed to take five sips every 30 minutes. He sighed, waiting for perfect health so he could make it up to Kevin. He had caused so much trouble last time, he felt that he should make up for it.

"It's not your fault." Bane stated as he walked in to check on Ben.

"Wha- what?"

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You just weren't ready."

"Even so, I made Kevin feel really guilty."

Bane smirked and replied with, "Ben, you were in the hospital. He was worried sick."

"I guess so......."

"What's wrong?"

"This crap tastes nasty. Do I have to drink anymore?"

"No. You're done." Bane assured Ben as he picked up the bottle.

"Just don't let Kevin go too rough on you."

"What do you mean?"

Bane just walked out laughing.

............................................................................................................................................

After Bane and Gwen had fallen asleep on the couch, Kevin made his way over to Ben's room.

"Hey Benji. Feel any better?"

Ben smiled and motioned for Kevin to come here. After Kevin did so, Ben stretched his neck to whisper something in his ear.

"Much better. Can you make me feel even greater?"

Kevin tried to hold back his eminent laughter long enough for a reply. "I don't know Benji............" That's about how far Kevin got before breaking out in laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Your horrible at being sexy! You should stick to the whole cute thing. Your much better at being cute."

"Well fine then. It's just you and your hand tonight mister. I'm staying at Gwen's place so you can be sexy with yourself at my place. Happy?"

"Ben. Your pouting. That's cute. Besides, you just kicked your self out of your own house."

"What? Crap!" Ben exclaimed as he plopped on the bed in utter frustration.

"Don't worry Benji, I still love you." Kevin purred, letting his tongue escape it's enamel prison and enter Ben's ear. This earned Kevin a small moan from Ben's all too inviting mouth.

"Kevin................"

"I bet I can make you say my name five times Benji."

"Yeah right."

Kevin smirked at the small and easy challenge. He ran his hand up and down Ben's body seven times before finally settling on his crotch, all the while allowing his lips to explore Ben's neck. His hand rubbed there, teasing, taunting, and touching. Every few seconds he would move his hand up to the button, pause there, then continue rubbing. After about a good five minutes of this, he relaxed his hand, then squeezed quite roughly on Ben's already semi-hard member.

"Kevin.........."

"Say it louder Benji, or I'll stop."

"Kevin! Kevin! Kevin! Kevin! Happy? Five times. Now continue. Please!"

Kevin smiled and placed his lips on Ben's. He then placed his hand down on Ben's jeans and undid them with perfect ease, revealing Ben's member which was now at full attention.

"Excited to see me?"

"Mm....... delighted."

Kevin slipped the last bits of fabric that kept him from Ben's wondrous nude body off and threw them to the floor. He rubbed Ben's chest carefully, reminding himself that Ben was delicate. He moved his hands toward his clothing and discarded them as well.

Passionate kisses were shared before Ben asked to move on. Kevin was more than willing to cooperate.

Ben decided to take initiative and tightly grabbed onto Kevin's neglected tool.

"Ugh.............."

"Remind me what it is when you put this in your mouth?"

"Blo..... blow......... blow job! Oh god Ben, would you?"

"I guess......." Ben said as he lowered himself to the ground.

Ben slowly placed his soft lips around the throbbing piece of meat. Kevin encouraged him to continue, so of course Ben did as he was told. He lowered his head even further, allowing his throat to accommodate the abnormally sized member. After a few minutes of bobbing, Kevin released and allowed Ben to swallow.

"Ugh, that tasted weird. Are they always that big?"

"Nope," Kevin bragged, "I got lucky." He then spit on his hand and began to caress Ben's back, leading it down to his ass. The hand slid across and through Ben's hole, which brought a few head wrenching moans to the surface. A few minutes of this passed before Ben encouraged Kevin to move forward in the process. Kevin inserted one finger at a time, until he was able to stimulate Ben's prostate with ease. Once Ben was moaning for more, he placed his awaiting love rod at Ben's entrance and pushed in.

Ben winced in pain, but nodded for Kevin to continue. As Kevin built up speed, Ben learned to move in harmony with the quickening thrusts.

"Mmmm....... that's good..........."

Suddenly, without warning, both fell limp on top of each other in a heap of sweat and cum.

"Oh god Kevin, that was the best thing I've ever felt."

"You weren't to bad yourself Benji."

"And if I hadn't been good?"

"Well, that wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be okay, and I would think you're really mean."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later."

............................................................................................................................................

Ben walked out of the bedroom he and Kevin slept in to find Gwen and Bane cooking in the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot Ben. I had to sleep on the couch."

"Sorry Bane........"

"I went home. You kicked me out of no bedroom." Bane muttered from what seemed to be his own body.

"You guys switched back? Kevin said........."

"Yeah Ben, we switched back." Gwen muttered this time.

"In that case, sorry Gwen. I'll buy you a smoothie." Ben sniffed. "Bacon?" A huge smile broke out on his face. "I love bacon!"

"I know Ben. I know."

Bane leaned over towards Gwen and joked, "I swear I've seen this on a dog treat commercial......" Gwen broke out in laughter and responded with, "Remember when we were ten and Ben ate that six foot BLT?"

"Yeah. Oh, then he got on the ferris wheel and puked all over the couple below him!"

"Grandpa Max got so mad.............."

Bane and Gwen laughed together before Ben intervened.

"How come we don't hang out like that anymore?"

"We hang out all the time Ben." Gwen retorted.

"I mean me and Bane. We don't hang out like we used too. You started to hang out with me less ever since your voice started to change, then you hung around Gwen more. And when you found your mind powers you totally ignored me."

"Oh Ben, I don't mean to, it's just that me and Gwen have a lot in common............"

"We used to hang out even though we had nothing in common................ You used to be my only friend............."

"I'm sorry Ben.........."

Just then, Kevin walked out of the room and poked Ben in the arm. "Hey baby."

"Someone has afterglow.............."

"I do not!" Kevin defended.

"Whatever." Gwen said as she beamed at the two lovers.

"Bacon anyone?"

"Hey, why is it so cold in here?"

"It's not cold." Bane said.

"Ben, are you cold?"

"No! Why would I be cold?" Ben muttered frantically as he hid his Omnitrix under the table.

Bane raised an eyebrow and put a hand out to touch Kevin. After having another one of his visions, he retracted and smiled at Ben.

"You horny little devil........"

"What? What are you talking about? We did it once! I swear!"

Kevin turned to Bane and asked what he meant.

"Benny here went Big Chill and froze you before you went limp. Looks like you didn't quite finish him off."

Kevin frowned and turned to Ben. "Well, sorry Benji..........."

"No, really, it's okay. My life is perfect, because I have you. Because you love me."

"No! Don't say that! Every time I got close to someone and I said that they would leave me and it just sucked."

Gwen frowned and put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin, things go south sometimes, but we have to move on. Right Bane?"

"Yeah, things go south. Unless you freeze them............"

Gwen broke out in another fit of laughter, Kevin chuckled, and Ben blushed violently.

Kevin hugged Ben tightly and said, "It was just a joke.

............................................................................................................................................

All four of the teens sat on the couch drinking tea and cocoa. The movie they were watching was getting boring, so Bane decided to break the news.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" They all replied in unison.

"I, uh, I'm going to be leaving soon..........."

"What? Why!?" Gwen screeched.

"You don't have to leave!" Ben urged, "I was just getting time with you again! I missed you!"

"Well you have Kevin now, and your team is pretty solid, so you don't need me. I stayed as long as I was needed to fill in for Ben. Now you have him back, so you don't need me. I'm just gonna go wash my cup and I'll be on my way......."

............................................................................................................................................

Gwen made various attempts to make Bane stay. She even resorted to tying him up with mana, which he easily escaped from. He had left and both Gwen and Ben were sulking.

"Oh come on guys. You're acting like you did when Ken was in trouble."

"Bane taught me what I didn't know about mana and spells. He helped me with my psychic abilities, he even taught me how to make potions. And, well, I kinda............."

"Kinda what?"

"Nothing."

"Gwen's right Kevin. Bane took me to see the Alamo. When kids would pick on me at school, he would attack them. Not with physical force, but with words. They always left me alone. He even stayed up for hours talking to me when I couldn't sleep because of my nightmares."

Gwen sniffed as a tear ran down her face. "He's not coming back for a while......... for a long time........."

"How do you know? He could visit. Come on guys cheer up!"

"No...... he told me himself. He wanted me to tell Ben."

"I never heard him say anything."

"He told me through telepathy."

Ben shot up from the couch. "He's not gonna visit?! At all?!"

Gwen cried a bit more.

Ben settled down and crawled over to Gwen. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't have to cry. He meant a lot to me too, but look," Ben motioned to his eyes, "no tears."

"He was more than just a friend to me Ben. I really loved him."

"I really loved him too. He was like the brother I never had."

"Not that kind of love. I mean like what you feel for Kevin."

"Oh.........."

............................................................................................................................................

All in all it was a pleasant evening. Kevin managed to cheer Ben up, and even got Gwen to stop crying. Gwen's parents allowed Kevin and Ben to stay in one of the guest bedrooms for the night, and even gave them the soundproof one.

"Hey Kevin?"

"What's up Benji?"

"You think Gwen will ever be happy again?"

"Yeah. How could she not be? She has you as a cousin."

Ben blushed and whispered, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Benji. I love you too."


End file.
